


Sapnaps Christmas Coal

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: Sapnap stands up for himself, Dream gets tired of sapnap thinking he is his own person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Sapnaps Christmas Coal

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: please dont read if you're uncomfortable or triggered with rape, violence, degradation and general dirty disgusting actions

Snow hit the Christmas tree coating its leaves, leaving Sapnap looking up at it in wonder. The ravenette wondered how long it took for his Dad and his friends to build said tree. It was gorgeous and bright, It gave life to what was the empty community house. His time of admiration was cut short when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at the figure to see it was Dream. The ravenette looked back at the tree, being mad at Dream.  
"Hey, Pandas! What's up?"  
Sapnap hated when Dream called him Pandas, It soured the nickname.  
"Yeah, I'm good"  
The words came out way more bitter than the ravenette wanted them to come out, making Dream worried  
"Are you sure? You sound mad"  
Dreams cluelessness made Sapnap madder than he was before.  
"You know why I'm mad at you"  
The ravenette looking at Dream with hate-filled eyes.  
"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."  
Sapnap looked offended and raised his voice  
"What do you mean you don't know! I guess you conveniently forgot about how you said you didn't care about me!"  
The blond put his hands up in defense  
"I didn't mea-"  
"Or how about how awful you treat me, you are never on my side, but Im always oj yours. You'd go to war for George, but you give my beloved pet to the enemy to give them power over me. I fucking hate you"  
Sapnap pushed Dream, the dirty blond almost falling into the lake.  
"All I wanted was to be your equal, your friend, but you cant even treat me with the same respect. I never want to see you again, and I bet George doesn't either."  
The ravenette walked away towards the tree to leave but stopped wanting to say some last things to his old friend. As Sapnap was about to keep yelling at Dream he was stopped by both if his arms being pulled behind him and a hand grabbing his throat squeezing.  
"Who told you, you were my equal, you are nothing more than a stupid warrior for the Dream Smp who thinks hes hot shit. I am not and never will be your equal you are nothing without me. Dont over step your line"  
The blond let Sapnap go, but as soon as he did. The ravenette whipped around and decked The blond right in the Jaw.  
"You don't get to speak to me like that, you are nothing to me."  
Sapnap went for another hit but Dream grabbed his upper arm and broke it, the ravenette yelling out in pain and falling on his knees, the pain making him feel dizzy. The blond kneeled infront for the ravenette and grabbed his non-broken arm. Sapnaps breath hitched, his eyes starting to fill with tears, but the ravenette was still visibly angry.  
"Dont you f-fucking dare"  
The blond pulled the none broken arm harshly. Dream leaned towards the ravenette.  
"If I want to hurt you I will, you cant threaten me"  
Dream grabbed both of Sapnaps arm and smiled at him. The blond took off the leather strap from his satchel and wrapped it around the ravenettes wrist tightly, making sure that Sapnap couldn't excape them. Sapnaps hissed from the pain on his wrist. Dream made the ravenette stand up, Sapnap struggling against the dirty blond, still putting up a good fight.  
"Let me go! Im not doing any-thing you tell me to do"  
Dream was getting more and more annoyed by the constant fight Sapnap was putting up. The blond, annoyed, turned the ravenette around and slammed Sapnaps head into the tree, breaking his nose. The ravenette collapsing Dream pulled his face away from the tree, blood running down the ravenettes nose. Sapnap was pale and shaking, His breathing erratic and tears running down the ravenettes face. Sapnap shakily bringing his tied up hands to cover his bleeding nose.  
"Are you going to behave now?"  
Sapnap was unresponsive, spacing out, unintentionally ignoring the blond. Dream, annoyed at the lack of struggle or response, turned the ravenette around, back toward the tree.  
"Sapnap...Sapnap answer me"  
Sapnap continued to say nothing, just looking away wanting what was happening to stop. Dream grabbed the ravenettes chin making him look at the blond. Tears and blood streaking the Sapnaps face.  
"You keep ignoring me, I'll make your situation worse"  
"leave me alone, please..." the choked out crys of the ravenette did nothing but excite the dirty blond. Dream moved his hand to Sapnaps cheek, putting his free hand on Sapnaps hip.  
"You know I cant, you've been bad. You made me have to do this"  
Sapnap looked away from the blond, tears falling, softly struggling, trying to escape but carefully as to not bring more pain to himself. The dirty blond smiled.  
"How about I make it up to you and teach you that lesson you so desperately need to be taught"  
The words sounded sweet but were nothing but sour to the ravenette.  
"p-please le-"  
The dirty blond, interrupted Sapnap by clashing their lips together in a rough kiss, teeth clashing at some points. Sapnap whining shakily into Dreams mouth. The taste of his own blood and the pain from Dream carelessness making Sapnap recoil. The blond started to pull the ravenette down, so that Sapnap was laying down on his back. The ravenette put his hands on Dreams shoulders, trying to push him away to get some air. The blond, in response, rutted their hips together, making the ravenette moan into his mouth. The ravenette desperate bit Dream toung harshly, making Dream flinch and pull away, letting Sapnap to try and catch his breath. Sapnap saw his opportunity to escape and took it, standing up swiftly and dashing away. The ravenette was quickly grabbed by the ankle, making him trip and fall face first to the ground below him. The ravenette tried to crawl away but was pulled back toward the tree. The blond sat on Sapnaps back, clearly angry, the blond grabbed the ravenettes hair roughly and bashed his head into the ground below him, keeping Sapnaps head smothered into the ground.  
"You stupid fucking whore"  
Dream pulled the ravenette head back by his hair and grabbed his throat. squeezing.  
"You do anything like that again and kill you and fuck your corpse."  
The blond moved Sapnap back to the tree, laying him down on floor at the base of the tree. Dream grabbed some rope from his satchel and wrapped one end around the restraints on the ravenette arms and the other end to a part above his head on the tree. The blond looked down at the ravenette, getting hard at the sight. The ravenette face was streaked with blood from many different places and tears, his eyes red and puffy, his mouth opened slightly trying to catch his breath and shaking. Dream started undoing Sapnaps pants, the ravenette whining, more tears falling from his eyes.  
"Dream! Please stop"  
Struggling against his restraints, yelping from the pain he caused himself.  
"Shut up, whore, I didn't tell you to speak"  
The blond grabbed his axe, laying the sharp end gently on the ravenettes stomach. Sapnap looked at Dream, eyes wide, he was about to plead when the blond took the axe across his stomach, slowly, enough to make it bleed and hurt but not enough to disembowel him. Dream put away the axe once he was done and stuck two fingers into the bleeding wound, coating his fingers in blood. The blond relishing how fucked the ravenette looked, nose bleeding, tears streaking his face and completely pale. Riled up and impatient, Dream pulled the fingers out, raising one of Sapnap's legs over his shoulder.  
"God, you look so fucking pretty"  
Sapnap had his eyes closed in anticipation, but was not ready when Dreal thrusted both fingers into the ravenette and started immediately to finger fuck him. Sapnap cried out in pain pulling his hands down hurting himself more in the process, making himself light headed. Dream hit a spot inside of Sapnap, that made the pain turn slowly into unwanted pleasure, arching his back, unconsciously fucking himself back on he fingers.  
"P-please ah! Drea- p-lease"  
Dream chuckled, going harder and stroking Sapnap's dick with his other hand.  
"Mhh~ D-Dream, p-please ah! Im gonna-"  
Suddenly all pleasure was ripped away from the ravenette, causing a loud cry to escape from the ravenettes mouth, as the ravenette started sobbing. Sapnaps breathing was erratic and his hips moving unconsciously trying to find any type of friction to finishing himself off. Eventually he calmed down, the pain he forgot about slowly creeping up on him. The ravenette looked down at Dream, the blond had his dick in hand lathering it up with, what Sapnap knew, was the ravenettes own blood. Sapnap let out a distraught sigh, hoping that dream wouldn't kill him, once he was done using him. The blond lined himself with the ravenettes hole, raising Sapnap other leg over his shoulder, leaning down to bite down hard on Sapnaps shoulder, pushing himself completely inside the ravenette with one thrust. A loud moan escaped Sapnaps mouth, Dream not giving the ravenette time to adjust and just started thrusting into him at a brutal pace.  
"Ah! S-sto- mhh~ Dre- AH~ S-top p-hm-lease"  
Dream, ignoring the ravenette, harshly grabbed his hips and angled himself to hit Sapnap sweet spot constantly. The ravenette gave up on struggling and talking, even if he could form a sentence, Loud moans and whines being the only thing coming out of the ravenettes mouth. Dream moved from bitting Sapnap's neck to clashing his and the ravenettes lips, Dream infiltrating Sapnaps mouth with his tongue, taking off Sapnaps bandana. The muffled moans and whines of Sapnap, the ravenette fucking himself back, rhythm matching that of Dreams thrust, pushing himself closer to finishing. Sapnap was about to finish when Dream tied the bandana tightly around the base of Sapnaps cock, preventing Sapnap from finishing. Dream leaned back up looking at the panic from the ravenette, still thrusting at the same pace, Sapnap opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a harsh slap by Dream  
"Speak and you're dead, I'll do what I want with you"  
Dream grabbed the ravenettes throat with his other hand and went harder. Sapnap running out of oxygen pretty quickly, eyes rolling to the back of his head and slowly slipping out of consciousness. Sapanp was brought back by the hand leaving, leaving the ravenette to try and collect his breath again only for the hand to be put back. Dream burried himself into Sapnap and came hard inside of him. Tears falling more from Sapnap eyes as Dream kept pounding into him at the same pace.  
Sapnaps legs were shaking as Dream came inside of him for a second time, this time pulling out instead of continuing. Dream stood up and pulled his pants up, he looked down at the ravenette, cum dripping down out of him, his chest rising and falling erraticly and covered in his own blood.  
"I really hope you learned your lesson today, I'll call Bad to make sure you dont die once Im out of the area."  
The blond walked away, leaving the ravenette tied up and bloodied and unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this because I hate it, but Im gonna put it back up because I spent a long time on it and I refuse to just let my time just go to waste. Dont worry I hate it too, I should probably rewrite it, but im currently with writing some funboo and technoo so ill do it later  
> Its also so badly written I hate it so much


End file.
